


Connected (prospective title)

by missink97



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: CW gun mention, CW heroin mention, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sense8 AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missink97/pseuds/missink97
Summary: “Her whole body was shaking, and everything hurt. She tried to take a deep breath. All she could do was whine out in pain. She was trying to be quiet but she was sure the whole forest could hear her.”A Critical Role/Sense8 AU.
Kudos: 3





	Connected (prospective title)

Her whole body was shaking, and everything hurt. She tried to take a deep breath. All she could do was whine out in pain. She was trying to be quiet but she was sure the whole forest could hear her.  
  
Keyleth was in her bed, the covers shoved off to the side. She was far too sweaty for that and it wouldn’t have comforted her anyway.

She had tried so hard to remain hidden. Living in the middle of the woods, entirely off the grid, with no company but her memories, and now it might’ve all been for naught. She was out of heroin and she had no idea what would happen if she tried to give birth on blockers. She just had to hope and pray that they didn’t know where she was. That they weren’t still looking.

Keyleth cried out again. She always missed her friends, her family, but now more than ever. She pictured where they would be. Vax and Percy would be holding her hands. Pike would be supporting her head, wiping her forehead with a damp towel and speaking softly in her gentle voice. The rest would probably be looking on worriedly. Maybe Scanlan would be trying to distract her.

She smiled despite the pain.

In her left hand, where Vax’s should have been, was a blocker. On the nightstand next to her was a glass of water. She glanced at it. Beside it sat a gun. She would only do it if it were absolutely necessary. Despite how scary the situation was, she knew her children would be in much more danger than herself. She was prepared to protect them, whoever they were.

Another flare of pain racked her body. Her eyes rolled back a bit as her eyelids fluttered. It wouldn’t be much longer now…

She gasped again. Eight faces passed through her mind’s eye in quick succession.

Her children.  
A pale-skinned man whose face shows pain beyond his years gets out of bed to face the day. He is startled when he thinks he sees a stranger in his bedroom. She has kind eyes and hair like his mother.  
A tall, thin man with long pink hair sees a customer who wasn’t there a second ago. He asks her what she’s looking for. Then he blinks, and she’s gone.  
A woman with medium-brown skin and blue eyes stands in her bathroom at the end of a long day. As she washes her face, she catches a glimpse of someone in the mirror behind her. Someone who she knows she’s never seen before but looks impossibly familiar. But when she turns around, she’s alone.

The rest of them dream of her, of a barefoot woman wearing a long dress. She’s crying but they don’t know why. And when they wake up, she’s the only dream they remember.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this AU knocking around in my head for a long time, when Fjord was still a Texblade.
> 
> No clue when Chapter One will be up... tbh I don’t have a lot of creative energy right now and my laptop is getting fixed so I won’t have it for a few weeks.


End file.
